Lootfest Starter Guide
Note - This guide will be broken into several chunks, so that this page doesn't become a wall of text. Starting Out Lootfest is a completely custom EQ server, with a metric ton of content for you to experience, from group bosses, to raid bosses, and even a custom casino and many other features. The server is solo-friendly, allowing you to box up to 4, and it allows you to have 1 bot per character. While the bots aren't the smartest things under the sun, they are pretty useful, but we'll get to them later. Features *Almost everything is 100% custom *Many tiers of content for players to explore *The #PEQZone command is available, allowing quick travel to zones *The "Zone 0" command, taking you to the safe area in a zone / The entrance XP Rates Lootfest has a modified experience rate. Its much quicker than live EQ, and other servers as well. There are quests that give you experience potions to make the process go faster as well. There are no Corpse Runs on this server, and XP loss is turned off, so don't be afraid of trying new things and getting killed! Level Cap The level cap is currently 85, but they're preparing for a level cap increase of 90 Choosing A Class (Or two!) If you plan to solo without boxing, which is possible but not for the higher tiers of content, I recommend using a Shadow Knight tank with a Cleric bot. They're extremely sturdy, and honestly the best tanks on the server right now, although the others are viable. In a 3-Box setup I'd use a Shadow Knight, Mage, and Bard for the amazing AC buffs, with 2 cleric bots and the last one being up to you (I've used a Shaman or even a Paladin bot in the past with some success). Note: Extra DPS usually isnt needed if you have a mage in your group with a Jaguar rune (More on those later), so I wouldn't bother with a DPS bot if you're using a Mage. Thundercrest Once you're in game you will arrive at Thundercrest. There are many things to see here, but to get started, talk to the Shadow of Darkness, the greeter of the server, who will introduce you to Lootfest and talk about the rules and features. Getting Started will also help you out with some information about the server. Heading into the next area will bring you to the training dummies, where you can practice your DPS (Damage Per Second) on them, once you hit a higher level. There is also the Skills Trainer, who will train you at 20 / 40 / 60 / 85, and the Discipline Trainer. To train all of your spells, target yourself and type #scribespells , EX: #scribespells 85 50 would give me spells between 50 and 85. To unscribe your spells, type #unscribespells with yourself targeted. The area after this is where it gets somewhat interesting. There are several NPC's of note: *Petto the Lucky - For a price, he will modify your level, so you can enjoy the game with your friends, or level alts quickly. *Zisudra - He is the high end task giver for the Type 8 Augs from Citadel. *General Raymos - Sells things for AA points, so all of your AA's don't go to waste. *Andromarius - The shopkeeper of Lootfest. Sells things like Augment Distillers, and bags / food. *A Shrewd Baner - Your normal bank *Bank of Lootfest - An advanced bank. You turn plat into him, up to 500 million at a time (But he accepts as little as 1 mil), for platinum credits. These can be used on the Bazaar (More on this later) to trade with other players for items. They can be turned back into plat at any time. *High Priestess of Hope - The Donation merchant, sells many things for the donation coins. *Tarnimus - He upgrades your shards of darkness. If you wanted to upgrade Basic to Regular for example, you would hand him 4x Basic shards and receive 1 Regular. *Master Reassembler - Turns normal Shards of Darkness into Shards of Dark Vigil. They are higher in AC but lower in HP, and serve to boost a tanks survivability. *Master of Frenzy - Turns normal Shards of Darkness into Shards of Dark Frenzy, which are only for 2-Handers and have higher damage and HP to compensate for the lack of a shield. *Master of Justice - Upgrades Justice of the King I into a stronger aug, costing more and more platinum each time. Eventually becomes Justice of the King X *Balancer Capla Stormlord - Gives bounty tasks for platinum *Volrath the Forlorn - Exchanges your items for boss tokens *Vierdos - Exchanges your tokens for items *Keeper of Shiny Things - The Lootfest Bazaar. Uses the credits system to handle everything, and is pretty robust